heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot
Littlefoot (a.k.a. Loveable Littlefoot, as he is called on the official Land Before Time website and by fans), is the son of Bron and an unnamed female Apatosaurus, the grandson of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, a character, as well as the main protagonist, in The Land Before Time franchise, and one of many characters to appear in every movie and TV episode. He is an anthropomorphic Apatosaurus, which is one of many creatures referred to as "Longnecks" by the characters in the franchise. He is the central character in the series, though not always the largest role. Due to his skill at befriending others, he is also friends with many other creatures. Littlefoot is earnest and adventurous, and is always leading his friends into new adventures, overcoming obstacles, and learning important lessons on friendship and teamwork. Journey to the Great Valley Littlefoot had been on a journey to go to the Great Valley when he met Cera, a young Triceratops. However, her father separated them. Later on, he played with Cera again, only to be attacked by a large Tyrannosaurus rex, ''known as Sharptooth. Littlefoot accidently blinds the Sharptooth in one eye with a thorn, and then Littlefoot's mother arrived and fought Sharptooth. After a long battle Sharptooth fell into a chasm. Cera was separated from her parents while Littlefoot was separated from his grandparents. His mother died in front of him, having been injured by Sharptooth, but not before giving him the directions to the Great Valley. He met with Cera again, but she didn't want to go with him, and slid down the same chasm Sharptooth fell in. There, she saw Sharptooth, who had woken up. By then, Littlefoot had made two friends: Ducky the ''Saurolophus ''and Petrie the ''Pteranodon. ''Cera lied about fighting Sharptooth, and accidently flung Ducky into a patch of grass, where see saw a ''Stegosaurus ''egg that hatched into Spike, who joined them. Sharptooth eventually attacked again and they narrowly escaped. Cera then took over and led the group in a different direction while Littlefoot went in the direction his mother told him to go. He then came back and rescued the group from various disasters, saving Ducky and Spike from lava and Petrie from a tar pit. They then rescued Cera from a group of ''Pachycephalosauruses. ''Embarrassed, Cera left. The group saw Sharptooth and attempted to push a boulder down on him. Sharptooth then jumped up the cliff, but Cera came and pushed the boulder, sending Sharptooth falling into the lake where he supposedly drowned. Littlefoot gave up hope of reaching the Great Valley, but his mother's spirit came and led him to the Great Valley, where they were reunited with their families. Trivia * Littlefoot has had the most changes in voice actors throughout the franchise. ** His first voice actor, Gabriel Damon, also voiced Little Nemo in ''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. ** His second actor, Scott McAfee, is the brother of Anndi McAfee, who voices Cera from the fifth movie onward. ** Littlefoot's third voice actor, Thomas Dekker, later also voiced fellow Don Bluth protagonist Fievel Mousekewitz (replacing Phillip Glasser). Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Geniuses Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Universal Studios characters